1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to tape cassettes and machines and in particular to a novel tape cassette and a mechanical interlock system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tape cassettes and machines of the prior art have provided tabs on the cassette which when removed allow an interlock mechanism to move in the recess in which the tab is mounted so as to prevent the tape from being erased. However, such tabs normally require that the interlock mechanism move in a single orientation relative to the cassette and thus the orientation of the cassette relative to the machine must remain fixed. This also limits the method and orientation of the machine and thus the minimum size of the machine is restricted with systems of the prior art.